


Hook in Your Gaze

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Coward's eyes that you just can't quite pin down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook in Your Gaze

There's something about Coward's eyes that you just can't quite pin down.

Maybe it's that Coward tends to stand two steps back from the edges of sunlight, creeping into the dark rooms. Maybe it's that Coward tilts his chin down when he looks a you, eyes shadowed by lashes and – not downcast, but certainly fixed on your shoes at least.

You know his eyes are light. Are some indeterminate shade of ... greenish hazel, perhaps, or grey fleck with gold, or maybe that odd, vague color you see from time to time, although you don't like that thought; there's nothing vague about Coward.

It isn't until you stop him, full in a beam of sunlight and say something questioning that he turns his gaze upward, tilts his head back and catches your eyes. The light refracts within his irises, and you can see, clearly and vividly, that his eyes are a weightless, brilliant blue, blue without a bottom to it, blue enough to sear your skin with a glance.

You forget what you were saying.


End file.
